


Drinking Buddies Are Forever

by ao3afterdark, niffin (ao3afterdark)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, happy birthday here's a dick in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/niffin
Summary: Its the evening of the Hawke twins' eighteenth birthday, and Carver has a somewhat different idea for where the evening should go than Bethany...





	Drinking Buddies Are Forever

It was long hours and four bars into their eighteenth birthday celebration, and, Carver thought with an appreciative smile, this bar looked particularly dirty and isolated, far from the home turf of his older sibling's crew. He slung an arm around Bethany's hip and tugged her close as they made their unsteady way to an open table. He was far less drunk than he was letting on, but Bethany never had been able to hold her liquor. She was beaming as he scooped her up onto the edge of the table and laughed into his neck, ruddy fawn colored cheek pressed warm and close against his.

His older brother had braided her birthday present, a tiny wooden feather, into her hair, and it swayed with the movement when she tilted her head with a small sound when Carver's hand found its way between them and molded to her breast. "They like dolling you up," Carver breathed, "don't they. I like it, too."

Bethany smiled, having long since gone past drunk and into that bubble of drunken contentment, her eyes fluttering when Carver weighed her breast in his hand, his thumb coming up to brush against her nipple. "'m glad," she said, sighed really. "You ought to have gotten something pretty, too." He had. She'd already forgotten, he noted with that old sting. He had a larger feather tangled on a cord around his neck. Their sibling had put it there himself before kissing both their foreheads. He had had to tug carver down. Everybody laughed. 

Bethany's hand came up to toy with his necklace and Carver lifted her hand away, placed it instead around his neck. Used the new opportunity to nose at Bethany's neck, beneath her scarf, and latched onto her throat, making her gasp. Carver slid his hand into her hair and kept his mouth on her pulse, sucking lightly but not enough to leave a mark. Bethany's head fell back and she let out a gasp. He gave a tug to pull her head back farther and Bethany gave a little shiver, her hand slow coming around to clutch at his neck. He laughed a bit into her skin, kissing up to her earlobe. "My, sister, but you're an easy lay."

Bethany's brows drew together and she murmured unhappily until he closed his teeth around her ear at the same time as he slid back the top of her dress, exposing her breasts to his touch, twisting and pulling at her nipple. She whimpered, fingers tightening in his shirt. "I- Carver- stop, I don't-" She trailed off on a quiet hitched breath when he shifted to push her legs further apart with his own and settled between them.

"If I knew all it would take was a few glasses of shitty grog, I'd have done this a long time ago." Carver slid his other hand down roughly between them to tease at her cunt. "Starting to make me wonder if anyone else has figured out alcohol makes you a slut."

Bethany's whimper trailed off into a soft exhalation. "Carver," she tried when she had her breath back, "what are you-" she jerked and moaned against his ear when he thrust two fingers into her. 

"Oh, I think you know," he said. Hummed into her skin as he started to scissor his fingers, his other hand pinching and grabbing at her breast until she arched against him. "Maybe you're a regular here, sweet sister. Think if I ask, anyone here will remember what your cunt feels like?" Bethany had started to lift a hand to push at his chest and paused briefly to stare at him in shocked hurt, long enough for him to shove a third and fourth finger into her, wringing out a second, longer moan that earned her a laugh, not just from Carver, but from the other people in the bar. Carver shifted his hand and shoved her thigh up onto the table, her pretty new skirt riding up, letting everyone see him pump his fingers in and out. He said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Sounds like you're having a great birthday. Feels like it, too, way you're wet and tight around me." Bethany choked on a protest, her cheeks darkening with shame. Her spread fingers clutched on his chest. Every time she tried to talk Carver sped up. The second time she tried he lifted up his free hand and pulled the top of her dress down until it was loose around her waist. "Always trying to hide, Bethy," he smiled. "Like I can't feel you clench with every new set of eyes watching you."

Carver lowered his hand from her breast to hitch her leg up around his waist as someone stepped up and asked him if he was going to share or just tease them all night. Bethany was breathless and clutching at Carver with shaking hands, hiccuped out a sob when he turned a smile on the man. "Don't rush," he said. "I've waited eighteen years for this and I'm going to take my time. But if you want to, say, jerk off on her, be my guest."

Bethany started to turn her head to look at the man who's spoken until Carver smoothed a hand down her. "You really do have a body made for sex," he said, rolling her nipple in between his fingers until she arched. "What a waste, waiting all those years when it was this easy." He sighed, dragging his nails down her ribs. Bethany gasped. "Ah, well. Wasn't a complete wash. I know what you like." He slipped a hand up to circle her throat as his other slipped down between them again. Bethany arched into his hands, pressed herself against him as he started to circle her clit with her fingers without actually touching it directly, long enough she started to shift, to rock herself hard against his fingers with a whimper.

"She's finally giving us a show," someone said when Carver bent down and sucked Bethany's nipple into his mouth and made Bethany scrabble at his shoulders. 

Bethany was sobbing for breath, interspersed with actual sobs at the murmur of laughter around the room as her hips bucked up. "Ask me nicely," Carver said, loud enough for the whole room of rapt witnesses. Ground his thumb hard against her clit as he shoved his fingers back inside her, making her back bow. She started to fuck herself on his hands with a whimpering moan. "My beautiful whore," Carver said fondly. He leaned back down and nipped at her breast, hard this time, sucked her flesh into his mouth and left her gasping as a red mark appeared on her skin. "You're like this on my fingers; can't wait to see you spread open on my cock." Bethany's hands were still on his chest, but she seemed to have completely forgotten about pushing him away. They clenched even tighter as she panted roughly for breath, straining against his mouth, twisting to bring it where she wanted it and whimpering out a quiet protest when he pulled away. 

It took a moment for that last part to sink in, and when it did Bethany started to say his name. It turned into a high, whimpering cry with every stroke of his fingers inside her. "Impatient little thing, isn't she," somebody said, and Carver hummed agreement.

"Don't you worry," he said against her breast, flicking his tongue against her nipple until she keened. "You're going to be thoroughly fucked before we leave here tonight. Promised you a night to remember, didn't I." He pulled back just far enough to distract her with a kiss, long and slow and sweet, as he slid inside her. Bethany's panted breaths went thin, high and artless. She sobbed as he buried himself in her with little rocks of his hips. Clutched at him as her legs started to drift apart. Carver shoved them wide, smiled against her lips and said, "I want to watch you take every inch of my cock." He laughed when she moaned as he pulled back inch by inch, moaning himself at the tight hot clench of her, and pushed back in just as slow, until she started to whimper his name and work herself on his cock.

Carver laughed again, hitched her legs over his shoulders and snapped his hips forward. Groaned as she keened, said against her collarbone that, "You were made to be fucked by me." Bethany tossed her head on the dirty tabletop and writhed beneath him as he gripped her hips bruisingly tight. He fucked her slow and deep, reveling in her every gasp, every arch and roll of her hips to meet his thrust. "Beg, Bethy," he said breathlessly, watching her lips tremble around the shape of his name. "Beg me to fuck you." She was quiet at first, until he readjusted her hips. On his next stroke she moaned, long and loud.

"Please, Carver, please please please!"

Carver dropped his head to her breasts, said between pants, "Sounds just as good as I thought it would. Better." Told her to keep going as he slid a hand down to fondle her. Bethany moaned, opened her mouth to say his name just as something hot hit her cheek, pooled in the shadow of her collarbone. 

"You sure this her first time?"

Bethany's eyes fluttered open. Their table was surrounded by men, all of whom were pumping their hands over their exposed cocks. "You said she was a virgin," someone else said. She turned her head and froze on seeing, and recognizing, a smuggler they had regularly worked with over the past year. "I didn't spend a year watching you dance circles around her to find out she's used up."

Bethany's mouth worked, fear and disgust mixing together, but it was hard to concentrate, and Carver was still moving, still fucking her, and every inch of friction of his cock sliding against and inside her drove everything else away. Carver huffed a laugh, hand rubbing teasing circles into Bethany's inner thigh, moving ever closer to her clit. "What's it matter to you? She'll be a virgin for me."

The muscles in Bethany's legs leaped and trembled as she arched into his every thrust. Sobbed out his name as her hands came up to tangle in his hair. "Please," she breathed. "Please, please."

"Please what?" He drawled. Slowed his thrusts until she twisted against him with whimpering cries, trying to fuck herself against him, but he held her tightly in place. Smiled down into her face and kissed her, hard, rocking against her as he gave two swift, hard thrusts. He laughed in his throat when she moaned helplessly, begging him again. Carver drew back until just the head of his cock remained inside, then suddenly flipped her over and slicked his cock up with the wetness running down her thighs. Said, "This is a night of firsts, after all, and I intend to be Bethany's first for all of them."

Bethany gulped out a whine, twisted her head to look back as Carver gripped her hips tight with one hand, using the other to line himself up. "Carver?" She asked, slurring still, confused. "That's not-" All of the breath was driven out of her in a rush as Carver pressed slowly, inexorably, inside her ass. Bethany seized tight, her mouth dropping open on a soundless cry as she scrabbled at the table. 

"Oh, fuck," Carver groaned. He snapped his hips forward to impale himself still further, to a sob. "If you could only feel yourself, Bethy. You're perfect." He pulled out slowly, on a low groan, and shoved in hard enough the table rocked.

"Ah, you should have seen her face when you did that," someone said, slowly stroking his cock in front of Bethany's face, precum leaking from the tip. "You gonna let us fuck her or you gonna lead us on all night, because I'm looking at that sweet mouth-"

Carver thrust into her, bending over her, winding his hand through her hair. "I want the first cock in her mouth to be mine, but I don't care if there's cum on it." Every hard thrust wrung out a shuddering sob. "Don't like it anymore?" Carver said against her ear. "This is the only thing you're good at, and  _fuck_ , Bethy, you feel amazing." He started to go hard and fast, his balls slapping wetly against her ass. Hauled back on her hair as leverage to go still harder. As he did, he let a hand fall between Bethany's cunt and the edge of the table and starting toying with her clit. Bethany jerked and groaned, nearly coming on the spot. "I knew it," he told the curve of her cheek. You wanted to be used like this. Have the decision made for you. You were just waiting for an excuse."

Carver ground his palm hard against her clit, dipped his hand still lower to shove his fingers inside her cunt again, scissored his fingers until Bethany cried out and bucked. "Ah!" She buried her face against the table, or tried, but Carver's tight grip in her hair kept her tearstained face upright so she could see hands working over cocks. Somebody groaned when they saw her and twisted so that as he came, long strings of milky cum landed hot on her face. Bethany recoiled, pushing back into Carver's next thrust hard enough that she moaned his name and did it again without thinking.

"Oh, aren't you good right now," Carver moaned, snapping his hips forward and holding there as he worked his fingers in and out of her cunt. "You love putting on a show, don't you. Since you're being so good, I'll let you choose where you want me to come. In your cunt-" he shoved his fingers in deep and spread them "-in your tight ass-" spanked her hard and when she cried out he reached his slick hand up to cup her jaw, asked her, "what about all over that pretty face, over those perfect breasts."

She didn't answer him at first, was sobbing harshly for breath around the pressure building in her chest, and wailed when he started to slow. "No no no no," she cried out, pushing back onto his cock desperately. He allowed it once, twice, then pulled back just enough that she couldn't get satisfaction, making her whimper, making her whine and mewl and arch, thrusting those beautiful breasts he had always so admired into the air. 

"That's not how you ask," he said, echoing father's old refrain, and chuckled when she whined.

"C-Carver," she said with a noise that was half a sob, half a moan, and all need. "Please, I need-"

"Can't decide?" He said, rocking against her just slightly, just enough to be frustrating. "Guess I will for you. But then, that's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" He pulled out of her before she had a chance to answer. She hiccuped at the loss, and he laughed, stroking his fingers through the slick spreading down her thighs before he moved around the table to stand in front of her.

She lay there for a long moment, panting for breath that refused to come as she stared almost uncomprehendingly where his cock jutted away from the soaked thatch of curls. Both the drink and her own inexperience made her uncertain of what to do or how or when, which Carver neatly solved by fisting one hand tight in her hair to hold her in place as he started to work his other hand over his cock just the way he liked it. He hummed appreciation as he watched Bethany watch him. This was just as good as it had been in his imagination, better, because the real Bethany was squirming on the table at the sight, clearly eager to have his almost painfully hard cock somewhere else, and between that and feeling Bethany's slick sliding up and down his cock where it had just recently been balls deep inside of her, it didn't take long at all. A few short jerks of his hand, complete with a twist on the upswing, and he was breathing hard, near groaning her name between the tight clench of his teeth as coils of electric heat shot up his spine, and then he was arching, his spine bowing out as he came hot across Bethany's face and breasts.

She cried out when it got in her eyes, twisting, but she was brought up short by his hand in her hair and she was forced to sit there and take it until he was finished. By the time he was done she was filthy, was perfect, was his. He took it in with a very self satisfied sort of grunt and sagged, bracing himself on Bethany's shoulder until she made an unhappy sound and shifted, and then he remembered himself. Oh, yes. 

"Clean it off." Bethany stared at him uncomprehendingly, her head swaying. He smiled, soft as it had always been when he looked at her, and reached out to smear his fingers in the cum spattered across her face where it was dripping down upon the press of her breasts against the table, then up to tangle in her hair. "Like this," he said in that same soft, fond tone, and without changing expression gripped her hair tight and hauled her down on his cock, humming when she instantly started to gag as he pushed deep into her throat. He held her there for a long moment, luxuriating in the flutter of her throat around his half hard cock, before pulling back just enough that she could breathe around it. "This is where you always should have been," he sighed, and bent to kiss her forehead. "Mine, dripping with me, proof that we are each other's, as we've always been."

Straightening up, he caught the eye of one of the bar patrons lurking just beyond the edge of her sight and nodded. "Until I'm ready to take you again though," he told Bethany's glassy eyes, "I don't want you coming down. They're going to help with that." She gave a start at that last and began to struggle against his hands as the man behind her spread her wide and shoved inside her in one long thrust, eased by her arousal. Everyone in the room, Bethany included, groaned as one. Carver bent nearly in half over Bethany, pressing a fist to his mouth to muffle a curse at the vibrations on his cock before he lifted it away to press scorching kisses across her skin. "Happy birthday, Bethy."


End file.
